Veuillez tirer sur la corde une fois au point de non retour
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [ UA sans surnaturel ] Stiles est pris pour cible parce qu'il est gay, Scott le soutient mais c'est sans compter sur un évènement qui va bouleverser leurs vies...
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION VIOL**

* * *

Si Stiles devait penser une chose, c'était que c'était difficile d'être un jeune gay de nos jours. Sans doute encore plus avant, mais il n'était pas là pour le voir, et à présent il pouvait constater que les mentalités n'avaient pas vraiment changés.

Au début, c'est vrai, il avait pensé qu'il était bizarre. On lui avait appris qu'un couple était formé d'un homme et une femme, mais un homme voulant embrasser un autre homme ? C'était trop étrange, du moins pour lui, à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à qui que ce soit, avant ce fameux jour.

ça faisait des années qu'il jouait avec le même petit garçon, un latino aux yeux rieur, du nom de Scott McCall. Ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même pas quand est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il était pour lui comme un frère, il partageait tout avec lui, au point de lui vouer, peut-être, une confiance aveugle. Scott ne le jugerait pas, il en était sûr. Presque sûr. Assez sûr pour tout lui dire.

Il s'était imaginé un tas de réaction, mais pas qu'il le regarde avec autant de bienveillance. Sans doute Scott était-il vraiment fais pour être un grand-frère. C'est là que son frère de cœur lui raconta que son père était partis pour faire sa vie avec un homme, et que ça n'avait rien de bizarre, sa maman lui disait tout le temps que l'important c'était l'amour, pas qui on aimait.

Stiles avait alors été rassuré par son meilleur ami à qui il fit encore plus confiance, il passait encore plus de temps avec lui, il lui parlait de tout et Scott l'écoutait. Ils faisaient des bêtises ensembles, ils faisaient râler la mère de Scott et le père de Stiles, dont la femme était morte depuis déjà un moment. ça leur arrivait, bien sûr, de se disputer, mais jamais longtemps. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se bouder l'un l'autre longtemps, ils étaient un peu comme des âmes-sœur que personne n'arriverait à séparer.

Deux ans plus tard, ayant à présent bien grandi et surtout compris son orientation sexuelle et tout ce qui en découlait, Stiles se décida à tout dire à son père. Le Shérif Stilinski s'était attendu à quelque chose de vraiment grave en voyant l'air préoccupé de son fils. Mais quand il lui annonça simplement qu'il était gay, il rit doucement, soulagé. Et lui répondit qu'il le savait depuis longtemps. Stiles avait souris et serré son père dans ses bras, décidément, il ne cessera jamais de le surprendre.

Le temps avait passé et l'homosexualité de Stiles était devenu de notoriété public, mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi compréhensif et ça, il l'avait bien compris. Ses camarades se moquaient de lui. Ses professeurs faisaient des commentaires déplacés à son encontre. Si bien qu'à présent, il vivait mal son homosexualité. Il n'arrivait qu'à une seule conclusion : l'homosexualité c'était bien quand on met un minimum de personne au courant, et les bonnes.

Aujourd'hui encore, il passait dans ce couloir froid, au côté de son meilleur ami, ils le regardaient. Ils le jugeaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils considéraient qu'il était inférieur, moins bien qu'eux, moins normal qu'eux, tout ça parce qu'il est gay. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que s'il n'avait pas eu Scott, il serait sans doute en train de penser qu'ils ont raison. Heureusement qu'il a Scott. Toujours là pour l'épauler, toujours là en renfort juste derrière lui pour montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Scott était un ami, un frère, il était la perfection dans le rôle de grand frère protecteur. Stiles ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou non de ne pas être amoureux de lui. C'est vrai, il s'était posé la question, mais il ne se sentait pas attiré par Scott. Apaisé et rassuré, ça oui. Sans doute pour cela qu'il aimait tant dormir avec lui.

\- Alors les tafioles, encore bien baisé hier soir ?

Demanda Jackson Whittemore, narquois. C'était le capitaine de Lacrosse du lycée, et à n'en pas douter, le pire être humain que Stiles connaissait. Si les autres se moquaient de lui, c'était surtout sa faute, Jackson était le meneur de toutes les railleries.

\- Pourquoi ça te préoccupe ? T'aurais aimé être de la partie ? Répondit le Stilinski avec un sourire de défi, pas du genre à se laisser faire.

\- Oh arrête tu vas me donner la gerbe ! Se plaignit le blond en continuant son chemin.

ça encore ce n'était rien, surtout comparé à tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il lui avait déjà donné, et si lui se contentait de répondre avec nonchalance et sarcasme, essayant de faire abstraction de ses réflexion, à chaque fois, il voyait le regard furieux de Scott. Il le méprisait clairement et c'était un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas encore battu, il était certain que Scott se retenait mais qu'un beau jour ça finirait par péter... il pourrait alors prendre une belle vidéo de Jackson en train de se faire démolir par Scott, aussi connu sous le nom de : l'asthmatique de service.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna finalement Stiles en voyant que son ami n'avait pas perdu son regard haineux, et croyez bien que ce n'était pas le genre de Scott de détester quelqu'un.

\- Rien, j'aime pas ce mec, c'est tout. Cracha-t-il rien qu'à l'énonciation de "ce mec".

\- C'est parce qu'il sous-entend que toi aussi, tu es gay ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! ça n'a aucun rapport, je m'en fiche de ça !

Stiles esquissa un sourire, comprenant que c'était bien juste parce qu'il s'en prenait à lui qu'il le détestait. ça pouvait paraître ridicule mais il aimait savoir qu'il comptait autant pour quelqu'un. Néanmoins, tout le monde savait que Scott était hétéro, lui. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, du moment qu'il ne le laissait pas définitivement pour une fille quelconque.

Quoique, ça lui donnerait peut-être enfin l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un lui aussi, c'est qu'entre les brimades et Scott, ce n'était pas évident. La journée passa, plutôt tranquillement d'ailleurs, ils allèrent à l'entrainement de Lacrosse mais restèrent sur le banc, comme pratiquement tout le temps. Personne de l'équipe ne voulaient jouer avec eux et ils n'étaient pas spécialement bon, ils en venaient presque à se demander pourquoi ils venaient encore.

Une fois sortis de là, Stiles arriva enfin prés de sa jeep et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses clés dans le vestiaire.

\- Scott ! J'ai oublié quelque chose, on se rejoint chez toi, d'accord ? Scott lui sourit.

\- Pas de soucis, à tout de suite !

Puis Scott monta sur son vélo et s'éloigna alors que Stiles repartit dans le lycée, dans le vestiaire qui devrait être normalement vide.

\- Tiens, tiens, Stilinski, t'as perdu ton petit-ami en cours de route ? Stiles roula des yeux, pourquoi il tombait sur Jackson juste à ce moment-là.

\- Tu fais une fixation là-dessus ma parole ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que t'es jaloux.

Il ne fit pas plus attention à l'autre crétin et ouvrit son vestiaire pour récupérer la clé, mais l'instant d'après il était violemment plaqué contre celui-ci, le bras tordu en arrière.

\- AAAAAAAIE ! Jackson ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !? Lâche-moi !

\- J'ai envie de voir si c'est si bon que ça pour que le McCall prenne son pied tous les soirs, tu dois aimer ça, te faire enculer...

Stiles frissonna d'horreur, il ne comprenait même pas que l'autre puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il s'envoyait en l'air tout les soirs avec son meilleur pote !

\- Attends, Jackson ! J'ai jamais-

Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, le blond lui cognant la tête brutalement contre le casier.

\- Ferme-là Stilinski, j'en ai marre de t'entendre.

L'hyperactif se raidit en sentant que le jeune homme lui enlevait le bas, le mettant cul nu, ne lâchant pas son bras pour le maintenir avec force contre la parois dure et froide. Il sentit la panique l'envahir peu à peu, la peur, l'angoisse monter.

Surtout quand Jackson commença à essayer d'entrer en lui, sans préparation, butant du fait à chaque passage contre cet endroit pas du tout prêt à l'action.

\- Arrête ! Je t'en supplie, Jackson ! Fais pas ça ! Tu vois bien que c'est trop serré ! Nouveau cognement.

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Tu dois pourtant être habitué depuis le temps que tu l'utilises !

Stiles avait continué d'essayer de lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il n'avait jamais fais ça, mais autant parlé à un mur. De force, Jackson finit par le pénétrer durement, le faisant crier de douleur. Suivit d'un sanglot, il pleurait, de douleur et de honte. Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, lui faisait une chose horrible. Il s'enfonçait en lui, il le violait en profondeur, se fichant éperdument de l'avis de Stiles. Il l'utilisait, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet. Un jouet tout juste bon à la faire jouir.

Ce qu'il n'hésita pas à faire, venant dans son petit cul avant de le relâcher enfin et de le laisser choir par terre, comme un vulgaire kleenex. Jackson se rhabilla et laissa là le pauvre hyperactif pleurant et tremblant.

Il n'entendait même pas son portable sonner.

* * *

 **\- ... Je me dis qu'à un moment donné, les gens vont comprendre et arrêter de te demander des trucs...**

 **\- Haha ! Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ils kiffent et toi la première !**

 **\- Maiiiiis... Pauvre Stiiiiiiles... T_T**

 **\- *ricane comme un connard* Je sais !**

 **\- Il souffre encore plus que dans la série...**

 **\- ... Parce que c'est le seul peut-être ?**

 **\- Heuuuu... *mauvais débat* et Jackson là c'est pas seulement le connard qu'on connait, c'est vraiment la pire des raclures !**

 **\- Non non, je t'assure, c'est bien le Jackson qu'on connait... *sifflote***

 **\- ça va pas s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre je suppose...**

 **\- Ah ! Tu commences à me connaitre ! *jubile***

 **\- Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de Nutella...**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à retourner chez lui, la veille, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires, le reste était devenu un immense trou noir. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir pleuré, beaucoup pleuré, vomis aussi, et ça le sol de sa chambre s'en souvenait. Pourtant, au matin il se trouvait bien dans le couloir du lycée de Beacon Hills. Il était plus fort que ça, il n'allait pas laissé un enfoiré comme Jackson briser sa vie, non. Il était un homme, un vrai, et il ne laisserait pas quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un viol le détruire et faire plaisir à cette ordure.

\- Hey, Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il... Oh la vache !

Scott qui venait d'arriver, allait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il avait tenté de l'appeler de nombreuses fois, en vain. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui avant ce matin, et c'est vrai, il s'était inquiété. Mais il ne pouvait pas appeler le commissariat et mettre le père de Stiles au courant tout de même, il s'était rassuré en se disant que Stiles avait simplement zappé la case « saut chez Scott » et s'était vite endormi dans son lit. Bon, il avait aussi appelé sa mère pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital. Mais là, devant le visage fatigué de son ami, ses yeux rouges qui avaient visiblement pleurés, il ne pouvait pas se rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il angoissait soudainement, et Stiles aussi du coup ! Scott n'angoissait jamais, alors pourquoi là, si ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'étiquette « violé » sur son front quand même ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il essaya de se détendre un maximum avant de répondre avec une voix enrouée.

\- Comment ça ?

Scott fronça les sourcils. D'accord, ce n'était pas bon du tout, ça. Un plan B, un mensonge, il lui fallait quelque chose et vite.

\- Ne me mens pas Stiles, tu verrais ton visage... il s'est passé quelque chose.

Merde. Il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Il reprit son souffle et déglutit difficilement à cause du nœud qu'il avait à présent dans la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Surtout pas en plein milieu de ce couloir remplis de monde. Trop de monde.

\- Rien... rien d'important...

Réussit-il à répondre avec peine. Mais Scott lui faisait son regard de « pas à moi, s'il te plait, Stiles » visiblement partagé entre l'inquiétude et la colère, Stiles ne savait pas quelle partie était la plus dominante. Scott détestait qu'il lui cache des choses. En grande partie parce que ça l'inquiétait, justement. Stiles répondit cette fois par un regard désolé, s'il parlait maintenant, il finirait en larmes, c'était sûr.

\- Alors la pédale ? C'était bon hier ? Ricana Jackson en passant à coté d'eux.

Stiles frissonna d'effroi. Putain de merde. Tout son corps s'engourdit rien que de savoir que cet enfoiré se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Son ventre se tordait, comme s'il voulait à nouveau rendre ce qu'il n'avait pas avalé ce matin. Scott le fixait toujours, Stiles lisait la surprise, l'incompréhension et à nouveau l'inquiétude dans son regard. Non. S'il ne disait rien, il allait penser qu'il avait couché avec ce connard arrogant et homophobe ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense ça ! Surtout pas lui ! Il voulait lui dire mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, tout son corps pris de panique, se remémorant les mains de Jackson sur son corps, l'utilisant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon...

Il tourna de l'œil et tomba dans les bras de Scott qui eut le réflexe de le rattraper, vraiment de plus en plus inquiet.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait emmitouflé dans son lit, une bonne odeur titillant ses papilles, et histoire de bien le réveiller, son ventre affamé poussa un grondement assez sonore, il entendit alors un petit rire et cligna des yeux, dispersant ce brouillard qui régnait encore. Que s'était-il passé ? Il finit par croisé le regard de Scott, remplit d'inquiétude, malgré son sourire bienveillant.

\- Scott ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et caressa tendrement son épaule, réconfortant son meilleur ami, même s'il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il savait tout de même que ça devait être quelque chose d'assez grave pour le mettre dans cet état.

\- Tu as fais une grosse crise de panique, l'infirmière voulait que tu restes... mais je t'ai kidnappé, en me disant que tu préférerais être chez toi.

Stiles esquissa un faible sourire, voilà pourquoi il adorait tellement son meilleur ami. Il prenait toujours soin de lui, il le comprenait mieux que quiconque, et surtout, il savait qu'il détestait autant les infirmeries que les hôpitaux. Il y avait été à de nombreuses reprises pour voir sa mère quand il était jeune, mais maintenant ce genre d'endroit lui donnait la nausée.

\- Je suis désolé, je- . Scott le coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Plus tard, pour le moment il faut que tu manges. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?

\- Heu... Hier midi... avoua-t-il un peu à contrecœur.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... alors je t'ai fais ça.

Scott montra l'assiette de pâtes bolognaise et Stiles eut un nouveau sourire. Il savait que c'était la seule chose que son meilleur ami savait préparer, ce qui tombait bien puisque c'était son plat préféré. Un hasard ? Scott disait que oui. Stiles le croyait. Il mangea avec appétit, rassuré par la présence de son frère de cœur à ses côtés qui faisait son possible pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et lui faire plaisir. Il lui donna même son suprême Dr Pepper ! Il faut savoir qu'avec son hyperactivité, Stiles n'a pas tellement le droit à tout ce qui est un peu trop sucré, tout comme les boissons énergisantes... alors il n'en buvait pas souvent, mais il en raffolait. Et là, il en avait bien besoin.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Scott débarrassa et mit tout à la cuisine avant de revenir, puis mit en pause l'épisode préféré de Stiles de sa série qu'il chérissait tant : Supernatural.

\- Bon, je me doute que ça ne va pas être une conversation joyeuse mais maintenant il faut que tu me le dises... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir après que je sois partis ?

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre excessivement vite dans sa poitrine, il entrouvrit la bouche, son regard fuyant celui de son meilleur ami. Le nœud dans sa gorge venait de remonter d'un coup et il avait une soudaine envie de vomir ce qu'il venait à peine de manger. Un mensonge, c'est ça qu'il lui fallait. Mais Scott l'attrapa soudainement le força à le regarder dans les yeux, tout mensonge était impossible à présent, il verrait clair dans son jeu. Il déglutit avec beaucoup de mal, essayant de dégager le nœud pour pouvoir parler. Il ne quitta plus les yeux marrons de Scott alors qu'il avouait tout.

\- Je suis allé dans les vestiaires, et puis, il était là... il m'a... il m'a attrapé et il a... il a profité... de mon corps...

Le regard de Scott s'agrandit, sous le choc. Il serra la mâchoire, d'autant plus en voyant la détresse de son ami, pleurant à présent.

\- Il t'a violé ? Qui ? Qui est l'ordure qui t'a fais ça ? Non... C'est Jackson ? Stiles acquiesça, prit de sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé... je... je suis désolé... Scott était dans une rage folle, qu'il intériorisa pour le moment et prit Stiles contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est ce salopard qui devrait s'excuser.

Stiles avait terriblement honte mais il se laissa consoler par son meilleur ami qui resta prés de lui toute la journée, et même la nuit. Il ne voulait pas laisser Stiles se refermer sur lui comme une huître, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Stiles lui avait fais promettre de ne rien dire au Shérif, il avait déjà assez honte comme ça, il ne voulait pas en plus mêler son père à tout ça.

D'accord, très bien. Mais une rage sourde hurlait en Scott. Que Jackson ait osé faire ça à Stiles... il ne lui pardonnerait pas, jamais. Et il comptait bien lui faire payer cher.

* * *

 **\- ... *sanglote* Maiiiiis !**

 **\- Oui, oui, pauvre Stiles, toussa...**

 **\- Tu es vraiment sans-coeur !**

 **\- Attends, c'était une insulte ça ?**

 **\- Ben oui !**

 **\- Je la comprends pas alors, le monde est régi par des gens sans cœur et sans scrupule, du coup je pensais que c'était une bonne chose, moi !**

 **\- ... *renifle fort* Tu m'énerves !**

 **\- *ricane***


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION FELLATION**

* * *

Scott rongeait son frein. Bien sûr qu'il le faisait, sinon il enfoncerait son poing dans la figure de Jackson, plusieurs fois, sans doute jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête ou tout simplement qu'il ait du sang sur les mains... pas sûr que le sang l'arrête en fait. Et dans la réalité des choses, il savait qu'il était moins fort que Jackson, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre, il se ferait étaler comme une crêpe, en gros, il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse sur une impulsion, il lui fallait une action réfléchie. Mais pas un truc de mauviette non plus, pas quelque chose qui prendrait trop de temps, en fait... oui, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, même s'il n'avait jamais pensé aller aussi loin.

Il avait pris soin de Stiles toute la nuit, il l'avait laissé tout endormi dans son lit, confortablement au chaud. Il lui avait laissé de quoi se nourrir et boire sans avoir trop d'effort à fournir. Clairement, il agissait comme une mère poule à ce niveau-là, comme si Stiles était malade, or, il ne l'était pas. Traumatisé sûrement, mais pas malade. Scott en avait conscience bien sûr, mais il voulait juste que Stiles sache qu'il était là pour le soutenir. Il n'avait rien dis au Shérif, comme promis. Il avait laissé un mot au père de Stiles lui disant que son fils était malade mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il s'était occupé de tout. C'est là qu'il pouvait remercier le fait que le père de Stiles lui voue une confiance presque aveugle. Il savait aussi que le Shérif ne manquerait pas de passer à plusieurs reprises dans la chambre une fois rentré, parce qu'il tenait à son fils plus qu'à toute autre chose.

Le latino arriva au lycée et essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas croiser cet enfoiré de Jackson sur qui il était sûr de se jeter comme un animal s'il le voyait maintenant, tout en sachant bien entendu qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. Il arriva en trombe dans les toilettes, où il n'y avait personne, du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait. Il toqua à la porte du fond qui s'ouvrit sur Theo qui était vraisemblablement en train de se rouler un joint. Il haussa les sourcils vers Scott, surpris qu'il vienne le voir.

\- Scott ? Tu n'as pas trouvé le papier toilette ?

\- J'ai un travail pour toi. Lui dit fermement le brun.

Theo entrouvrit la bouche, plus que surpris par cette annonce. Le papier toilette était largement plus crédible, du moins, quand il s'agissait de Scott McCall. Il referma la bouche, lui fit signe d'attendre et rangea son matos avant de le faire entrer dans la cabine en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Je t'écoute, attentivement.

\- Je veux que tu fasses vivre un enfer à Jackson. Je veux que cet enfoiré regrette le jour où il est né tellement il sera au bout du rouleau...

Theo, qui était un élève du lycée qu'on ne voyait jamais en cours, haussa de nouveau les sourcils, perplexe face à tant de haine de la part du latino. Il connaissait Scott, assez pour savoir que c'était le mec le plus gentil du lycée. Pas le plus cool, le plus gentil. Alors oui, sa demande le déconcertait.

\- Pourquoi ? Scott haussa les épaules.

\- Tu t'en fous, non ?

\- Plus maintenant. Ça m'intéresse, dis-moi tout. Le latino baissa le regard.

\- Je ne peux rien dire.

\- Il a fait quelque chose à Stiles ?

Bien sûr que ça concernait Stiles et à voir l'expression de Scott, il en était sûr à présent. Jackson avait fais quelque chose à Stiles, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude vu que c'était sa victime préféré. Alors qu'est-ce qui changeait de d'habitude ?

\- Il l'a violé... avoua fébrilement le brun.

\- Il a quoi ? Quel enfoiré... siffla Theo, trouvant Jackson encore plus abject à présent. Scott acquiesça. Mais tu sais que mes services sont payant ?

\- Oui, je te paierais ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Arrête, Scott, on sait toi et moi que tu es loin de rouler sur l'or... Scott le regarde dubitatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu me paies en nature.

Scott haussa un sourcil, il savait que c'était bien le genre de Theo de se faire payer en nature, c'était un peu, beaucoup même, le bad boy du lycée, personne n'était sans ignorer que tout ce qui est inégale, comme la drogue, il pouvait fournir. Scott ne savait pas l'étendu de ses talents mais il savait que Theo ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et en l'occurrence, ce que Scott voulait. Bien sûr, habituellement Theo demandait un reversement de quelques billets en récompense du service rendu, le latino n'ignorait pas qu'il aurait dû dépenser une petite fortune pour ce service. Mais ça valait le coup. Il n'imaginait pas que Theo soit intéressé par ce genre de paiement, avec lui.

\- D'accord. La rapidité de la réponse et surtout qu'elle soit aussi directe, déconcerta le bad boy.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais, ça vaut le coup... mais je te préviens, je n'ai jamais rien fais avec un mec auparavant. Theo sourit en coin.

\- C'est ce que je préfère... souffla le châtain.

Puis l'instant d'après, il avait collé le McCall contre le mur des toilettes et commençait à embrasser ses lèvres. Scott fut surpris par la douceur du baiser et laissa le passage à la langue inquisitrice qui cherchait à se faire un passage pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Il étouffa un petit gémissement alors que sa langue se faisait caresser bien trop sensuellement, puis suçoter. Il ne savait pas si Theo savait juste y faire ou... ou rien, bordel de merde ce que ce mec embrassait bien, tellement qu'il sentait une étrange chaleur entre ses reins, mais pas seulement. Visiblement, Theo savait l'effet qu'il faisait puisqu'il attrapa l'érection naissante pour la caresser.

\- Je te fais de l'effet ? Demanda-t-il un sourire au lèvres.

\- Comme si tu ne le voyais pas...

Theo ricana doucement en commençant à baisser son jean puis son boxer pour enfin avoir pleinement sa bite à disposition. Scott se sentit un peu rougir, il avait l'habitude d'être nu avec d'autres mecs dans les vestiaires, mais pas qu'un regard aussi intense soit posé sur ses attributs. Il vit le jeune homme se lécher les lèvres avec clairement du désir dans le regard, ce qui le fit frisonner.

Le bad boy se mit à genou devant Scott qui écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait parlé de « payer en nature ». Alors que Theo prenait la base du membre entre ses doigts, Scott déglutit.

\- Attends... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Theo leva un regard vicieux vers lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on tient entre ses mains tout le plaisir et la faiblesse de quelqu'un ? De le sentir totalement soumis...

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, de toute façon il n'y en avait pas à fournir, et il entreprit de passer sa langue le long de la verge dure, avant de remonter sur le bout qu'il titilla de la langue, faisant pousser à son soumis un râle incroyablement sexy. Il se mit ensuite à caresser la base dans sa main tout en prenant le pénis en bouche pour le sucer activement. Il sentit la main du latino arriver dans ses cheveux et le laissa faire, sa bouche et sa main allaient dans un même mouvement, jouant de sa langue sur la peau gorgée de plaisir.

Scott poussait des petits grognement de plaisir intense, bon sang, il n'était pas puceau mais il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil, il se sentait comme si tout son corps n'était plus que désir, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : l'assouvir. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger toute seule, à la recherche de plus, et tout son corps se cambra alors qu'il se répandait dans la bouche toujours sur lui.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais son corps parut lourd et ses jambes flageolantes, la seconde d'après, il s'était glissé le long du mur et était à présent par terre. Theo rit doucement, visiblement amusé de la réaction du latino, il vint l'embrasser. Avant de se redresser et Scott le regarda, légèrement confus.

\- C'est tout ? Theo lui sourit.

\- Si tu en veux plus, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et quitta l'endroit sans plus attendre, sinon il avait le sentiment qu'il allait finir par se trahir, si ce n'était pas déjà fais.

Scott avala difficilement sa salive, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais surtout, devait-il en parler à Stiles ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il serait obligé de lui dire pourquoi il était venu voir Theo et il savait pertinemment que Stiles serait contre, il ne voudrait pas qu'il s'abaisse au même niveau que cette saleté de Jackson.

Il se rhabilla et repartit chez Stiles, ne voulant toujours pas croiser Jackson, le laissant aux grands soins de Theo.

* * *

 **\- *déglutit***

 **\- Tu as aimé ? *fait l'innocent***

 **\- ...pas du tout...**

 **\- Menteuse, perverse !**

 **\- Mais tu as ce don aussi de nous faire apprécier des ships improbable ! Et puis à tout les coups tu vas encore nous perdre parmi les couples !**

 **\- Ah non, là c'est clairement du Stackson/Sceo, c'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début !**

 **\- Vraiment ? *regard dubitatif***

 **\- Oui, vraiment ! *Smile***

 **\- En tout cas je me demande ce que va faire subir Theo à Jackson...**

 **\- *ricane doucement***

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir hâte ou avoir peur...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention révélations choc et violence ( mais description minime )**

* * *

Jackson avait merdé. Il avait grave merdé putain, comme jamais auparavant. Il avait franchis un nouveau cap, il faut croire, il avait accédé à un nouveau palier de connerie. Non, à ce niveau-là ce n'était même plus de la connerie, c'était quelque chose d'intolérable.

Violer quelqu'un était un crime. Déjà, ça, il en était conscient. Mais dans les faits, il n'avait pas violé n'importe qui en plus, il s'agissait de Stiles. Cette pensée lui retournait l'estomac. Comment avait-il pu agir comme ça ? C'était pire que tout ce qu'il lui avait fais jusque-là, pire même que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui.

Il y a quelques années de ça, Stiles et lui étaient amis. En fait, Scott, Stiles, Theo et lui étaient amis à cette époque. Jackson les adorait en ce temps-là, Stiles pour son sarcasme et parce qu'il s'intéressait à lui, pas à son argent et tout le reste. Scott parce qu'il était toujours gentil et souriant. Theo pour ses conneries et sa façon de manipuler les gens. Ils auraient certainement pu rester amis d'ailleurs, si Stiles n'avait pas admis publiquement qu'il était homo.

Sur le coup, ça n'avait pas vraiment surpris ou dérangé Jackson, loin de là, c'était son ami et il l'acceptait comme tel. Cependant, les jours ont passés et il a fini par se rendre compte que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Stiles n'avait rien d'amicaux. Il aimait Stiles. C'était évident, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas assumer, lui. Il avait des parents, adoptifs en plus, qui avaient des attentes par rapport à lui, et être gay n'en faisait certainement pas partis. De plus, vu les yeux émerveillés que Stiles avait pour son meilleur ami, il doutait de pouvoir entrer dans la compétition.

Jackson s'était tu. Mais il a finis par devenir le plus con et tordu des homophobes pour tenir Stiles à l'écart de lui. Il était rongé entre l'amour, la jalousie, l'envie et la haine. Il se détestait d'être ainsi, il se sentait vraiment comme une ordure, parce qu'il l'était. Ça allait de mal en pis chaque jour.

Au début, Theo et Scott avaient tentés quelques trucs mais Jackson faisait la sourde oreille, répondant vraiment des choses horribles. Puis Scott avait déclaré qu'il fallait le laisser dans son coin et faire comme si de rien n'était. Theo se sentant de trop s'était éloigné des deux meilleurs amis, pour devenir une sorte de loup solitaire qui fait toutes les conneries possibles et inimaginables.

À présent c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette amitié entre les quatre, comme s'ils étaient des inconnus... sauf que Jackson continuait de lancer des insultes à Stiles, et à présent, il l'avait violé. Putain, il l'avait fais. C'était lui qui l'avait fais crier d'agonie. Lui qui l'avait laissé pleurant et tremblant. Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à retourner le couteau dans la plaie le lendemain. Il était vraiment une personne horrible. Non, un monstre horrible. Qui d'autre viole quelqu'un ? La personne qu'il aime depuis plusieurs années, en plus ?

Il était un connard fini. Un malade, il devait se faire soigner. Ou alors, il devrait se rendre à la police. Sinon il se suicidait et tout serait enfin terminé.

Heureusement, quelqu'un arriva pour qu'il arrête son tourment qui ne servait à rien, deux minutes. Alors qu'il observait le vide, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Theo arriver dans les vestiaires, il n'avait pas l'air content, pourtant il sourit en coin.

\- Alors, Jackson ? T'as encore fais ton connard ? Il haussa les épaules.

\- En quoi ça te regarde Raeken ?

\- Ça me regarde que Scott est venu me voir. Jackson se demanda ce qu'ils avaient tous avec St McCall béni des dieux.

\- Ah ouais ? Et alors ?

\- Alors je vais te faire regretter ce que t'as fais à Stiles. Ça sonnait vraiment comme une menace, pourtant Jackson ricana.

\- Ah ouais, et tu vas faire comment ? On sait toi et moi que tu es moins fort que moi.

Ouais, bien sûr que Theo le savait. Mais Theo n'était pas idiot, loin de là, et il savait ruser, surtout que de toute évidence Jackson le sous-estimait au point de lui tourner le dos, pour pouvoir prendre ses affaires. Grave erreur, il le comprit en sentant un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps. Theo venait de l'assommer avec un taser et le corps lourd de Jackson atterrit par terre.

Il fallait qu'il voit le bon côté des choses, au moins, il n'aura probablement plus jamais l'occasion de faire du mal à Stiles.

O O O

\- Scott...

Le latino tourna un regard interrogatif vers son meilleur ami qui lui tenait le bras, les mains froides, alors qu'ils regardaient un film.

\- Tu crois que je suis brisé ? Demanda l'hyperactif, inquiet. Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis sûr que non.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Après... ça...

\- Parce que je le sais. Tu es plus fort que ça, tu mettras peut-être un peu de temps, mais tu t'en remettras. J'en suis persuadé.

Stiles avait un boule dans la gorge mais réprima les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Il n'était pas triste, il n'était pas anéanti, du moins plus, il était ému. Il avait Scott comme meilleur ami, il prenait soin de lui comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux, il ne le jugeait pas, ne le traitait pas comme un handicapé ou un enfant, il continuait de plaisanter, de rire et sourire avec lui. Mais plus que tout, il croyait en lui. Il le poussait vers l'avant pour qu'il ne regarde plus en arrière.

Pourtant, l'anxiété était toujours présent. Ce n'était pas aussi facile d'oublier quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et si je n'arrivais plus à bander ? Scott haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? Stiles se mit à rire, un rire qui baissa de plus en plus en voyant le regard et le petit sourire de Scott. Tu déconnes ?

\- C'est comme tu veux.

\- Tu veux vraiment... avec moi ? Stiles déglutit.

Scott s'approcha de lui et le corps de Stiles se tendit, pourtant quand il posa un baiser mouillée dans le creux de son cou, ça le décrispa et il frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Le brun remonta le long de sa nuque, continuant ses petits baisers, Stiles poussa un petit soupir. Puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se rencontrer pour un tendre et langoureux baiser.

Putain. Alors ça, ça n'avait clairement rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Ça c'était le plus beau baiser qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Bon, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de recevoir des baisers, mais il était certain que peu étaient aussi bon. Sa main se referma sur la nuque de Scott, appuyant dessus pour approfondir l'échange, étouffant un grognement en se laissant aller sur ce petit bout de paradis que lui offrait son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu bandes.

\- Je sais. Gloussa le châtain, sa tête à présent niché contre l'épaule de Scott.

Stiles n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme meilleur ami, il savait vraiment y faire avec lui. Il était persuadé que ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça, surtout après ce que lui avait fais Jackson. Si Scott n'était pas resté près de lui, il se serait renfermé sur lui-même et ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher ni l'atteindre.

\- Les garçons, vous êtes là ? S'éleva la voix du Shérif d'en bas.

\- Reste là, je vais voir ce qu'il veut... profites-en pour te soulager. Dit Scott non sans un petit clin d'œil espiègle.

\- Avec mon père juste en-dessous ?

\- Comme si habituellement ça te dérangeait...

Stiles gloussa de nouveau alors que Scott quittait la pièce pour rejoindre le Shérif en bas, il avait l'air préoccupé et soucieux, ce qui inquiéta Scott.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Shérif ?

\- Je... hm, je ne devrais pas en parler mais... bon, je suppose que je peux te faire confiance. Scott acquiesça, perplexe. Tu te souviens de Jackson Whittemore ?

Ha... c'est vrai que le père de Stiles le connaissait, fut un temps où il venait ici jouer avec eux. Mais il n'avait jamais eu vent de la véritable raison de pourquoi Jackson n'était plus ami avec Stiles.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, il est dans notre classe. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... on l'a retrouvé dans les vestiaires, inconscient, il a apparemment été violé avant d'être battu et laissé là, à moitié mort. Il est dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort...

Le cœur de Scott se serra. Il savait que Theo ne ferait pas dans la dentelle, mais à ce point... une partie de lui disait que c'était bien fais. L'autre culpabilisait, en disant qu'il avait été trop loin. Il fallait croire qu'il avait plus de conscience que Jackson.

* * *

 **\- ... Pourquoi je me sens comme Scott, là ?**

 **\- Parce que t'es comme lui... Il fallait que Jackson paye alors il va payer.**

 **\- Il va ? C'est pas terminer ?**

 **\- *hausse les épaules* Si tu savais ce qui attend nos quatre amis...**

 **\- Tu es trop cruel Aunyme ! C'est pas Jackson le monstre, c'est toi !**

 **\- Eh, j'ai violé personne moi !**

 **\- Non mais tu l'écris... *bougonne***

 **\- Oh ça va, c'était pour compenser ton OS mielleux d'hier !**

 **\- Ils l'ont aimé !**

 **\- Pas tous. *ricane***


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles avait trouvé Scott particulièrement étrange après qu'il ait été voir son père, il lui avait dis qu'il avait simplement demandé comment il allait, qu'il avait répondu qu'il allait mieux. Alors il n'était pas censé s'inquiéter, pourtant il sentait Scott tendu, comme s'il avait fais quelque chose de travers mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler à Stiles. À moins que ce soit lui ? Peut-être que le baiser n'était pas bon ? Ou alors ça l'a mis mal à l'aise, surtout en sentant son érection ? Non, ça ne tenait pas debout, Scott semblait tout à fais détendu face à ça.

O O O

Scott avait senti le malaise qu'il provoquait chez Stiles mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, savoir qu'il avait en quelque sorte envoyer Jackson à l'hôpital... il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fais quelque chose de mal et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise face à ça, même s'il savait que Jackson le méritait. Agir comme ça n'était juste pas dans sa nature. Il avait alors préféré laisser son meilleur ami, qui avait quand même bien besoin de rester seul de temps en temps, en prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire. Ce qui n'était pas faux, non seulement il devait mettre ses idées au clair mais il ne pouvait pas mettre éternellement ses études de côté pour s'occuper de Stiles.

Mais quand il fut chez lui, il surprit Theo l'attendant sagement sur son lit avec un petit sourire machiavélique comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Or, ça ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Toi ? Mais... Comment ? Theo haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai mes petites entrées secrètes...

Scott fronça les sourcils et avança dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende, ce qui était normalement impossible puisque Melissa n'était pas là.

\- Je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de Jackson pas de...

\- Pas de quoi ? Le violer ? Lui mettre une bonne raclée pour qu'il ait de nouveau les idées en place ?

\- T'as été trop loin ! T'as failli le tuer !

\- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Et tu sais quoi ? Lui-même savait qu'il le méritait. Scott le regardait, perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pendant que je lui ai fais toutes ces choses, il y a certains moment où il perdait un peu conscience, et je ne pense pas qu'il réalisait ce qu'il disait mais en gros il chouinait en s'excusant d'avoir fais du mal à Stiles, qu'il n'était qu'une misérable ordure qui devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fais... un court silence passa.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Absolument pas, je pense qu'il l'aimait et qu'à chaque fois qu'il le blessait... c'est en fait à lui qu'il se faisait du mal. Ça n'a rien d'insensé et je comprends mieux comment il est devenu aussi dérangé.

\- N'importe quoi... T'essais de me faire marcher.

\- Tu crois ? Parce que j'ai tout là. Dit Theo en sortant deux DVD devant les yeux surpris de Scott.

\- Attends... c'est quoi ça ?!

\- Le proviseur a planqué des caméra dans tout le lycée dont les toilettes et les vestiaires, tout a été filmé, fort heureusement j'ai récupérer les enregistrements avant qu'il ne puisse les visionner.

\- Mais... il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Non mais ça me sert dans mon business en plus s'il me reproche quoique ce soit je le ferais chanter avec ça...

Scott soupira las, comment Theo pouvait être ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie pour que sa seule envie ce soit de faire du mal autour de lui ?

\- Donc je suppose que tu as la scène où je t'ai demandé le petit service sur ce DVD... et tu comptes me faire chanter...

L'expression de Theo semblait assez surprise et dubitative, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant ça paraissait clair, s'il voulait faire chanter Scott c'était franchement l'occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, non. Je ne suis pas Jackson, d'accord ? Si je peux t'avoir alors il faudra que tu sois entièrement consentant, cette fois.

L'avoir ? Comment ça, l'avoir ? Scott fixait Theo sans savoir quoi penser, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il comprenait. Theo voulait Scott ? Comme s'il pouvait tomber dans les bras d'un mec aussi... puis son corps se rappela de la gâterie qu'il lui avait faite et à quel point la langue de Theo était doué. Non, il ne devait pas succomber à la tentation de la chair, il était plus fort que ça. Theo sembla voir son désarroi et en profita pour s'approcher de lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il insista, jusqu'à ce que Scott lui laisse entièrement accès à sa bouche, étouffant un soupir d'appréciation contre la sienne.

\- Repousse-moi. Lui dit Theo en cassant le baiser.

Mais Scott semblait perdu. Sa raison lui disait de le repousser mais son corps et son cœur lui indiquait toute autre chose. Il avait envie de Theo. C'était pourtant clair, il était comme un fruit défendu, une tentation à laquelle il ne devrait pas céder. Il en avait conscience mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'est comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu.

\- Repousse-moi ou je continue. Insista Theo.

Scott continuait de le fixer, pourquoi Theo insistait-il autant pour qu'il le repousse ? Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas simplement la manière forte pour l'avoir ici et maintenant ? Il avait violé et frapper Jackson il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, ça ne devrait pourtant pas être difficile pour lui ! À moins que...

Scott réduit le peu de distance qu'il y avait ente eux pour goûter ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Theo ne bougea pas, comme figé, mais répondit tout de même au baiser avec la même douceur, comme s'il avait l'impression de rêver et s'il faisait un geste brusque, le rêve s'évanouirait et il se réveillerait. Seul à nouveau. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

\- Theo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Pour te dire que le boulot était fais.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre demain, qu'on se voit au lycée.

\- … Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et puis je voulais te montrer que j'avais tout sur DVD.

\- À quoi bon puisque tu ne veux pas me faire chanter avec ?

Theo, se retrouvant coincer, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, encore moins se montrer aussi entreprenant, maintenant Scott se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Bon, écoute... si tu veux que je te donne ce que tu veux, il va falloir faire un effort.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, Theo, je sais ce que tu veux. Et pour l'obtenir il va falloir changer de comportement...

Le cœur de Theo faillit rater un battement. C'était la merde. Non seulement Scott l'avait cramé mais comptait bien se servir de cette faiblesse contre lui. Seulement Theo n'était pas le genre à se laisser faire, alors il plaqua brutalement Scott contre la porte pour dévorer ses lèvres, sans attendre cette fois qu'il soit consentant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois au juste, mais je te l'ai dis... si tu veux plus, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir.

C'est ainsi que Theo quitta la demeure McCall, laissant un Scott pantelant qui aurait voulu bien plus qu'un baiser. Ils étaient tous les deux foutus.

* * *

 **\- ... Euh...**

 **\- Je sais, t'es en train de te demander où est le lemon !**

 **\- Non... Pas du tout...**

 **\- Si je les faisais déjà passer à l'étape supérieur j'avais l'impression d'aller un poil trop vite, et j'ai envie de faire durer le suspense... sinon ce n'est pas drôle.**

 **\- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? Ouais remarque t'as commencé avec un viol... je vais aller lire des stackson normaux moi...**

 **\- *grommelle* Ils sont très bien mes stackson d'abord... Pas ma faute si tu sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses !**

 **\- Tu sais, y'a des gens qui apprécient le Bashing-Scott.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !**

 **\- Le rapport c'est qu'apprécier quelque chose est subjectif... Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais, je n'aime pas ce que tu fais, pourquoi est-on ensemble ?**

 **\- ... Là je suis censé dire un truc gentil, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non tu es censé dire un truc sincère.**

 **\- Et si je sais pas faire ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question...**


	6. Chapter 6

Le comportement de Scott devenait vraiment étrange et Stiles le regardait suspicieusement alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, essayant visiblement de lui dire quelque chose. Il s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Bon, il faut que je te le dise.

\- Mais parle bon sang ! Je n'attends que ça !

\- C'est à propos de Jackson. Stiles serra les dents alors que son corps se raidit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fais... ?

\- En fait, cette fois, rien... il est juste à l'hôpital. On l'a retrouvé presque mort dans les vestiaires, il a été violé puis battu...

Stiles était perplexe. Surpris mais perplexe. Qui voudrait du mal à Jackson ? C'était le plus populaire du lycée et personne n'était au courant pour son viol à part Scott. Et il connaissait assez Scott pour savoir qu'il lui aurait peut-être collé son poing dans la figure mais il ne serait pas allé aussi loin.

\- Qui a fais ça ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Le proviseur a les flics sur le dos à cause de ça mais on ne sait pas qui a fais ça.

\- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? Tu n'as raconté à personne ce qui m'était arrivé... pas vrai ? Scott déglutit légèrement.

\- Non, personne.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, Jackson... je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bien fais ou si c'est un peu trop...

\- Je suis dans le même état d'esprit.

L'hyperactif essaya de réfléchir, cette histoire était quand même étrange, d'abord lui et juste après son agresseur... Y avait-il un esprit qui donnait envie de violer les gens dans ce foutu établissement ? Il devrait se réjouir qu'il ait été puni mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son agresseur avait peut-être amplement payé ce qu'il lui avait fais, ça ne réglait rien, il avait toujours ce sentiment horrible en lui et un autre agresseur courrait. Il se leva du lit s'habilla proprement sous le regard du latino.

\- Il faut que je le vois. Scott fut surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que je le vois, j'en ai besoin...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Moi non plus mais il le faut.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, je dois le voir seul. Scott, je te remercie de toute l'attention que tu me portes, vraiment, je sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans toi... mais je vais devoir me remettre à sortir, et tu ne seras pas toujours là. Tu as une vie toi aussi. Il vit le regard inquiet du latino.

\- D'accord... promets-moi de faire attention.

\- Je ferais attention, je serais dans un hôpital, tu connais un endroit plus sûr que ça ?

\- Tu pourrais être dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde que je m'inquiéterais quand même...

Stiles esquissa un sourire et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur, touché par son inquiétude mais il devait bien avancé à un moment donné. Et là, il avait vraiment besoin de voir Jackson agonisant sur un lit d'hôpital. Curiosité malsaine peut-être.

O O O

Stiles n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre de Jackson, la mère de Scott étant infirmière, il lui avait suffit de demander. Il était bien là, dans une chambre, à regarder par la fenêtre comme un être sans âme. Franchement, il avait l'air tellement mal en point qu'on voyait presque l'ombre de la mort planer sur lui.

\- Dégage. Ordonna Jackson sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Sinon quoi ? Le provoqua Stiles. Jackson était cloué au lit, il ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal.

Jackson poussa un soupire mais ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre, il n'avait pas envie de menacer Stiles de quoique ce soit, juste qu'il parte. Loin de lui. Ce qu'il lui avait fais devrait pourtant suffire.

\- J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé... J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est le retour de bâton mais j'ai une impression bizarre. J'ai été dégoûté, triste et en colère de ce que tu m'avais fais, mais une fois à tête reposé, que je puisse réfléchir à ça sans l'envie irrépressible de vomir, je me suis demandé... pourquoi ? Depuis quand un homophobe viole un homosexuel ? Qu'il l'insulte, le batte, le ridiculise... c'est bien un comportement d'homophobe. Qu'il viole un mec, ce n'est pas exactement le genre de choses qui est censé vous répugner ?

Jackson était légèrement fébrile, voir un peu plus que légèrement en fait et il essaya de déglutir le plus discrètement possible malgré la gorge noué. Il continua de faire en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard du Stilinski.

\- C'était... pour m'amuser. Mentit-il.

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'il ne m'a pas semblé t'entendre rire, tu m'as juste laissé là comme si tu fuyais, sans même prendre la peine de me demander de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, qui t'aurait cru ?

\- Mon père et ça aurait été suffisant pour le prouver vu que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de mettre une capote ! Jackson souffla.

\- Fous-moi la paix et va retrouver ton McCall !

\- Il y a ça aussi, pourquoi cette fixation sur ma relation avec Scott, comme si...

\- Ne le dis pas, je sais que tu vas dire une connerie et je préfère que tu ne la dises pas, pars juste.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, Jackson était tendu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant et plus il lui parlait plus ça empirait alors que quand il était arrivé il paraissait calme. Quelque chose clochait, c'est lui qui devrait être nerveux en sa présence, pas l'inverse.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je parte ? Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard, Jackson ? À bien y réfléchir, tu as commencé à me fuir peu après que j'ai fais mon coming-out. Sur le coup ça ne t'avait pas dérangé mais plus les jours ont passés et plus tu as commencé à te méfier de moi comme si j'avais une maladie super contagieuse. Pourtant, t'as beau être un connard, tu sais bien que l'homosexualité ne se transmet pas, pas vrai ?

Jackson serra davantage les poings, si seulement c'est possible. Il ne pouvait rien répondre. Absolument rien. Toutes ces années à cacher ses sentiments, à cacher son véritable lui, ça lui retombait dessus comme la tempête sur le monde.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas idiot. Cracha-t-il, même s'il se demandait lui-même s'il ne l'était pas, en fait.

\- Alors explique-moi ! Tu m'as fais ces choses horribles, tu m'as laissé dans les vestiaires tremblant et pleurant, tu m'as fais mal, tu m'as humilié, blessé... c'était ma première fois... Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi !

Le Whittemore ferma les yeux un instant, il était accablé par le remord, il savait qu'il était un monstre. Il faisait vivre un cauchemar continuel à Stiles qui ne lui avait parfaitement rien fais, qui se contentait d'être... lui.

\- Parce que je suis un sale type. Se contenta-t-il de répondre dans l'espoir infime que Stiles en resterait là.

\- Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus mais le Jackson que j'ai connu n'était pas un sale type. Tu pourrais me dire ce qui a changé ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Jackson serra la mâchoire un bref instant avant de se forcer à répondre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi le problème.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Stiles avait toujours pensé que si Jackson était devenu ainsi c'était de sa faute, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas insisté pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils étaient adolescents après tout, il avait ses propres problèmes à gérer alors comprendre les autres n'est pas vraiment en tête de liste. Pourquoi Jackson était devenu un véritable connard pratiquement du jour au lendemain si ce n'était pas sa faute ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay, alors ? Jackson prit une longue inspiration comme si ça lui coûtait de tout avouer.

\- Non.

\- Je comprends plus rien Jackson... Stiles fronça les sourcils. À moins que ce soit celui qui t'a fais ça qui t'a dis de dire ça ? Il t'a menacé, c'est ça ? Il est au courant de ce que tu m'as fais et il a voulu me venger ?

\- Non... enfin dans un certain sens il t'a bien vengé mais il ne m'a pas menacé ni demandé quoique ce soit, on savait lui et moi que je le méritais, c'est tout.

Donc quelqu'un d'autre était bien au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Stiles, quelqu'un qui ne voulait visiblement pas que Jackson s'en sorte aussi facilement mais qui n'avait rien dis à personne. Jackson devait savoir qui c'était mais ne dirait rien de toute évidence, il s'en voulait... à juste raison. Stiles approcha du lit et Jackson détourna à nouveau le regard, ne voulant toujours pas croiser celui du Stilinski. Il pouvait voir son visage amoché par les coups, ce n'était vraiment pas beau, lui qui avait un visage si parfait.

\- Tu le ressens toi aussi ? Ce que ça fait d'être utilisé comme un simple objet sexuel. D'avoir été en quelque sorte salie par des mains dont on ne voulait pas...

\- Non... ou peut-être que si mais ça a peu d'importance...

\- Peu d'importance ? Comment ça peut avoir peu d'importance ? Surtout toi ! T'as toujours pris soin de toi, de ton image...

\- Stiles, va-t-en s'il te plait... Le nommé serra les poings.

\- Parle-moi bon sang ! Dis-moi... dis-moi la vérité. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas ton comportement, tu ne vas pas me fuir éternellement !

\- Je ne vais pas vivre éternellement déjà.

\- Eh bien justement ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !

\- Je suis désolé... de ce que je t'ai fais enduré. Pour tout. Des excuses ne suffiront jamais, je le sais, mais je suis désolé.

Stiles fixait Jackson, interdit. Il venait de lui faire ses excuses ? Jackson Whittemore s'excusait ? Et il rêvait où il voyait une larme rouler sur sa joue ? Ça ne pouvait être décidément qu'un rêve.

* * *

 **\- Je suis déçue...**

 **\- Ben pourquoi ? Jackson est dans un lit d'hôpital, rongé par le remord et il s'excuse, tu veux quoi de plus ?**

 **\- Mais je te parle pas de ça ! On disparaît quelques jours et personne s'en rend compte !**

 **\- Ben évidemment.**

 **\- Comment ça, évidemment ?!**

 **\- Les gens s'en foutent, Anne.**

 **\- ... *choquée elle s'éloigne avec un petit nuage noir au-dessus de la tête***

 **\- Ouais... je crois qu'elle a crû être dans un manga ou un truc du genre...**


End file.
